Only For You
by HooplahBurrito
Summary: It's been years since the ElGroup had formed, and there's no doubt that some feelings are gonna be developed within those years. Embark on a journey with Elsword and the gang as they face challenging high school situations such as bullying, love, betrayal, mixed feelings, giant fat bats, and chicken sandwiches. Wait, what?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

This is my first fanfiction!

I've read a lot of Elsword fanfiction for the past few weeks and decided to make one! I am really excited to write this, and I want to pour out all the fluffy ideas I had stored in my brain just for this! I hope you like this fanfiction, or at least find it decent.

Happy Reading! :)

* * *

 _Kch!_

A small flame emerged out of the darkness. It danced across the pitch-black room until it suddenly came into a stop. It leaned downward as another flame, slightly bigger, appeared and rested on top of a candle. With that, began to illuminate a small area around it, and low purple twin-tailed hair came into view.

"Th-They're just lying..."

She blew out the tiny flame of a match she held and tosses it over her shoulder as she looked through big stacks of books sitting on the floor. Her hand brushes past the spines of the books before coming into a halt on a large hardcover. She carefully pulls it out, trying not to topple the stack above it. She jumps onto a nearby chair and stares at the book resting on her legs. Her fingers gently tapping the cover, then flipping it open, viewing the contents before skimming through almost every page. She pauses after reaching a page with a large picture on it.

"They're just messing with my head, of course he wouldn't-". Memories started flooding her mind, her face flushed once she remembered a certain boy smile brightly at her. She quickly shook those memories away. "N-No, there's no way I would even think about-"

"Aisha! Hurry up! We're already hungry! How long are you gonna be in there?!"

Loud knocking was heard from the door as Aisha stiffened up from the booming sound of a familiar voice.

"Just give me a minute Elsword!" She dropped the book from her lap as she scrambled out of her seat, climbing back on as the loud knocking continued to frighten her.

"You said that 10 minutes ago! What are you doing in there that's so important?"

The door slightly opens as the redhead poked his head in. He looks around the dimly lit room and spots Aisha on her reading chair.

"Why is this room so dark?" He walks in, approaching the purple-haired girl and places his hand on top of her head, causing her to flinch by the sudden touch.

"GET. OUT!"

A bulky book flung towards his face. Elsword flew out of the room with his face coming into contact with the wall as the door slammed shut behind him.

A silver-haired girl walks by and sees the redhead on the floor, with blood on his forehead and a huge dent on the wall. After a few seconds, she ignores him and moves on, purposely stepping on his back as she continues down the hallway.

"Okay, where were we?" Aisha brushes her shoulders and picks up the book she dropped, skimming through the pages again and stopping at the page she was at before. A few moments passed by before tears started forming in her eyes as she stares mournfully at the picture. A tear trickled down Aisha's cheek and landed on the photo.

 _Thud!_

The door swung open as the purple-head dashed out, ignoring the nearly-dead redhead that laid in front of her room, as the book had came into contact with the floor. It's pages flipping back and the cover slowly shutting it's contents together.

There read " _Memories_ " shimmering in a fancy, golden font.


	2. When We Met

**Chapter 1: When We Met**

"Wah, I wish I was Sleeping Beauty!" Aisha exclaimed.

Her eyes twinkled at the book sitting in front of her as she sat beside two girls in a classroom.

"What do you guys think of the story so far?" She asked.

"Meh" responded a silver-haired girl as she turned her head away. "Ridiculous."

"How so?" asked a girl with greenish-blonde hair as she tilts her head to the side.

"A princess got blessed with magical gifts from her three fairy godmothers until a bad fairy came and implanted a curse on her. Years later, the curse was fulfilled and she was locked up in a tower, forced to sleep for years, and finally woke up just to find some stranger kissing her. The End." She shook her head. "Absolutely ridiculous."

The greenish-blonde girl playfully punched her shoulder. "Eve, you always ruin the creativity and imagination in books. Must be your new hobby."

Eve shrugged. "No Rena, but I find both of your reactions quite enjoyable after ruining certain stories for you guys."

Aisha and Rena winced as they remembered how Eve ruined Peter Pan, in the most creepiest way.

Aisha sighed as she stares at the book in her hands. "Eve's right though, it is really ridiculous." She tosses the book over her shoulder and it landed on top of a large pile of other books. She pulls out a notepad and pencil. "That's the 83rd book that Eve ruined today." She checks off as the bell sounded.

"Okay, recess!" The teacher dismissed as she claps and gestured her hands towards the door.

 _The teacher must really want to kick us out._ Rena thought as she watches the teacher quickly started shoving the kids out of the doorway.

"Eve, Aisha, Rena, stay behind." The three girls stopped in their tracks right before they walked out of the doorway.

The teacher crosses her arms as she flicks her eyes toward the huge pile of books laying on the carpet floor.

"Oh, the "Pile Of Books That Eve Ruined" pile..." Aisha laughed nervously as Eve glared at her. "What kind of name is that?!" She frowns.

"S-Sorry Ms. Hanna, we'll clean that up right away!" Rena pulls Eve and Aisha towards it and they immediately started shelving.

-Two minutes later-

"What do you mean 'What kind of name is that'? I think it's a perfect name." Aisha continues as she shelved her 20th book.

"It is not! Next time we make a huge book pile, I'm making sure that you're the first 'book' that gets thrown. Maybe the pile would take place right out of the window." Eve threatens as she shelved her 38th book.

"Aisha has a point though, I mean you ruin EVERY book we read." Rena grabs a few books out of the pile and shoves them in front of Eve's face. "Cinderella, Snow White, even Shakespeare! And you were the one who suggested reading Hamlet!" She shelves the three books and makes a yawning gesture.

"Is there even one book you like?" Aisha asked.

"Of course, it's something that isn't absurd like most of the stories you guys typically like." Eve flicks her hair.

"Okay, what book do you like that isn't absurd as most of the books we like?" Aisha and Rena asked in unison.

Eve stops and ponders for a moment as she poses as "The Thinker". A few seconds passed by as she continues to mull. "I admired 'The Diary of Anne Frank'" Eve finally answered.

Silence took over as the two girls stared dumbly at the silver-haired girl. The past few minutes was completely filled with silence until the girls finally finished shelving all 83 books.

"Ah, finally!" Rena straightens her back, clapping happily as she stands back up to her feet.

The three girls exited out of the classroom, making their way through the playground and hopped onto an empty swing set.

"Only a few more months until we graduate out of this prison." Rena broke the silence. "Yeah, until we get locked up again in a bigger one called Middle School." Aisha rolled her eyes.

"Let me enjoy the moment of getting out of here first, okay?" She frowns.

"Middle school isn't that bad." Eve said as she repeatedly kicks the air playfully.

"Of course you would say that Eve, you have the best grades, your fridge is completely covered with perfect scored papers. I doubt you would even worry about college." Rena spat. Aisha shivered as she remembered the one time she visited Eve's house. She got completely buried in those papers when she attempted to open the fridge to get some ice cream. That made Eve's parents take 80% of those papers off, and even then, there's still a buttload of papers covering up the surface of her fridge.

"So...much...paper cuts..." Aisha's eye twitched.

"Hey! How long are you gonna use the swings?"

Their attention turns toward two boys standing in front of them. One had spiky, red hair and the other had short, blond hair with two brown tips on the ends.

The three girls exchanged glances with each other, then stared back at them.

"Why are you guys just staring at us now? Are you gonna get off the swings or not?" Asked the red-haired boy.

"Um, hi, and who are you?" Aisha asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Why do you need to know? We just want to use the swings." He crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

Aisha just stared at him, annoyance written all over her face.

"Ah, please excuse my friend here, he's just a little...bratty..." The blond boy spoke.

 _A little?_ Aisha was too busy thinking about pummeling the redhead that she forgot that there was another boy with him.

"Bratty?! Who're you calling bratty, you cross-dresser?" He stuck his tongue out at him.

The blond boy's face reddens. He turns his head away, avoiding eye contact with the girls. "It was just one time Elsword..."

The girls chuckled among themselves as they imagined him dressed as a girl. Their eyes then twitched about how he could actually pass off as a female. He turned back towards them as he recovered from that outburst.

"Anyways, my name is Chung." He bows at them before pointing at the redhead beside him. "And he's Elsword."

"Okay! Enough with the introductions, can we have the swings now?" You can tell that Elsword was really impatient. The sounds of his foot tapping grew sharper as he makes an annoyed expression.

They merely ignored him as Aisha jumps off her swing. "I'm Aisha! And this is Rena and Eve" She smiles brightly and extends her arm out.

Chung smiled back and took her hand, but didn't shake it, instead he knelt down and kissed it. Aisha felt her face heat up as she saw his lips come into contact with the back of her hand. She immediately withdrew her hand after he stood back up.

"Heh, Aisha, your face is as red as Elsword's hair" Rena chuckled.

Eve examined between the purple-haired girl's blushing face and the bratty redhead's hair. "No, her face is a deeper shade of red." She concluded.

"Sh-Shut up!" Aisha covers her face with her hands as she sits back down on the swing.

Chung then grabbed Rena's hand, knelt down and kissed it. The results were the same. Rena was as red as a tomato.

He did the same thing to Eve, but that earned him a harsh slap on the cheek.

"How dare you touch me!" Eve shouted as she pulls her hand back and rubbed on the place where his lips were.

Elsword was laughing his butt off as Chung rubbed his red cheek.

"S-Sorry Chung, Eve is kind of...sensitive." Aisha informed while gesturing at Eve to 'tone it down a little'.

"I-It's okay." Chung pouts as he continues to rub his painful cheek.

"Okay! Hurry up and get off! The bell is gonna ring soon!" Elsword jumped in.

Aisha hopped off and walked towards Elsword. Her eyes scanned him up and down, then she pokes the tip of his nose. He flinches at the sudden touch.

"For a rude brat, you're kind of cute." She teases as she smiles brightly at him. Elsword's face immediately flushes, his face was as red as his hair. He smacked her hand off, crosses his arms and turns away. "Sh-Shut up..."

"Aw, you two look so cute together!" Rena squealed.

Elsword and Aisha froze, and stared at each other.

"Together...?" They muttered in unison.

"Pfft! Together?! Yeah right! She's too flat-chested!" He laughs.

That affront immediately struck Aisha's flat chest.

"P-Pervert!"

...

"Get off me!" Elsword squirms on the ground as Aisha sat on top of him. "Not until you learned how to respect a lady!"

"Lady? I doubt you're even a girl!" He exclaimed. That earned him a huge whack upside the head. A foot rested on his cheek, putting slight pressure on him.

"Insult me one more time and I'll grind your face into shredded cheese with only my foot and the ground..." She threatens with a huge frown on her face.

Elsword tilts his head up slightly as he tries to make eye contact with the girl. His face reddens as soon as he looks up.

"Close your skirt!" He spits out.

It took a few moments before Aisha finally understands what he is saying. Her face immediately turns dark red as she lifts her foot off, covering her blue skirt as they all stared with a blank face.

"Y-You're such a pervert!" She couldn't stop the blood from rushing to her face and narrows her eyes at Elsword.

"You're the one who gave me the view!" Elsword shouted, his face still completely red. "Plus who wears animal underwear anyway?!"

Chung covers his pink face as they listen in on the argument until a hand positioned on top of his hair. He looked up to see Rena.

"Now that I think about it, you kind of look like a Pikachu!" She giggles.

Chung's face turned into a darker shade of red. He's heard that before, a lot, but hearing that from her somehow makes him feel more embarrassed. Embarrassed yet slightly special.

Eve suddenly pulls out red and yellow paint and a paintbrush. "Now let's make him more accurate." She smirked at him.

Chung felt sick to his stomach. During the bickering between Elsword and Aisha, you can see Eve chasing Chung with her paint in the background.

"No! Eve! Stop!" Chung cries out as he continues to run. After a few seconds, Eve already gave up, she isn't made for running and she already ran out of stamina. She stood beside Rena again and sees her laughing her socks off as she drops the paint. They continued to watch and listen in on the argument between Elsword and Aisha. Chung later joined them again after being certain that Eve actually gave up.

They could see sparks shooting out of their eyes as they continued their little fight.

"I'm not even wearing animal underwear!"

"My eyes say otherwise!"

"Because you're a pervert! You're already thinking about chest sizes!"

"What do you mean? Look at Re-"

Aisha immediately slugged him in the stomach, not wanting Rena to be the next victim of his pervertedness.

"Perverted, Bratty, Cherry-Head!"

Elsword clutched his stomach in pain, but opened his mouth once again.

"P-Purple Puppy-Eared, Flat-Chested Witch!" He spat out.

Those words hit Aisha like a truck. She had enough of his pervertedness, his brattiness, and especially, his overall existence in this world.

...

"Stop making fun of my chest!"

Elsword flew out of the school in a flash, with Aisha's foot up in the air. She pouts and walks away, with Chung, Rena, and Eve joining by her side.

 _Why is he thinking about my chest now?! We're only in 6th grade!_ Her eyes trailed off to Rena. Despite still being in elementary school, Rena's chest is already big. Aisha kicks a nearby can as she glares at Rena. _It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair!_

"Aisha?! Why are you staring at me like that?!" Rena takes a step back as she see her friend glower at her.

"It's nothing...just ignore me...pretend I'm not here..." Aisha said glumly as she continues to glower.

The bell sounded off as everyone walks back into their classrooms.

[]

"Argh!" Aisha splays on her bed, frustrated. _Purple Puppy-Eared, Flat-Chested Witch?!_ She pokes the two spheroid ends of her hair. _I guess they do kind of look like puppy ears..._ She shakes her head and sighs. _I should just sleep_.

She closes her eyes, but no matter how hard she tries, she couldn't sleep, all she can think of is that perverted redhead that she kicked out of school...

[]

Aisha walks down the hallways of her elementary school early in the morning. She didn't get any sleep, she just kept thinking about that stupid redhead.

"Aisha!"

She stiffens up, she knows that voice anywhere. She slightly turns her head back and spots Elsword running up to her from the corner of her eye. She quickly picks up her pace.

"Aisha! Wait!" He begins to speed up.

Aisha doesn't want to speak to him again, she doesn't even want to see him, especially after that argument they had yesterday. It was only a matter of seconds before she realizes that she was running too.

Eventually, she felt a grip on her wrist and gets pulled back. She immediately shuts her eyes, preparing for the impact of the hard floor as she falls back. After a moment, she slowly opens them back up after she realized that she never hit the floor. She looks up and sees Elsword, smiling widely at her as he holds her in his arms.

Her face flushed as she stood back on her feet and looks down. "What do you want?" She mutters.

"We're supposed to meet up with Rena, Eve and Chung back there." He grabs her hand and pulls her down the hallway, her blush darkens as she focuses on their hands touching.

It was completely silent throughout the hallways, aside from the birds chirping and the teachers greeting them as they walk by.

"Hey Aisha, I just wanted to say sorry for being such an idiot yesterday." He broke the silence between the two.

Aisha froze after hearing the sudden apology. She couldn't help but smile. "You're actually being nice for once..."

"Shut up"

She giggled as she glances at the sky.

 _Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought..._

They soon met up with Rena, Eve and Chung. As the days go by, they became more and more fond of each other. With that, the ElGroup was made.


	3. All The New People

**Chapter 2: All The New People**

Elsword: Lord Knight

Aisha: Elemental Master

Rena: Grand Archer

Chung: Tactical Trooper

Eve: Code Battle Seraph

Raven: Blade Master

Add: Mastermind

Ara: Sakra Devanam

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

* * *

Eve walks down the crowded hallways, swiftly maneuvering through as it becomes more and more cramped.

She really despises the lack of space, but what she really loathe was the mix of odors in the stuffy corridors.

 _If only people just shower..._ She scrunched up her nose as she is forced to bear the strong, malodorous smells of perfume, cologne, and other unidentified odors all together.

She stops in front of a door, rummages through her school bag, pulls out a piece of paper and scans through it.

"This is the class." She sighed as she walked through the doorway.

 _Ugh, so many students..._ Pairs of eyes stared at her as she stared right back at them. The room was full of students, and almost all of the seats were taken. She looks around and eventually spots an empty seat towards the right side of the classroom. She walks over to it, sat down and stares at the computer in front of her. A few minutes passed by, and loads of chit-chat have filled the room as the teacher is nowhere to be seen.

"Sorry for being late class!" A woman runs in, dropping papers on the way as she arrives to her desk. She has short light-pink hair, wears a little hot-pink hat and a white long-sleeve dress that stopped in her mid-thighs, followed by black thigh-high socks and white shoes.

"Hello class, I am Ms. Myu, and welcome to Computer Tech class!" She drops the papers on her desk and points at a whiteboard. There was the class agenda written on it, but it was also filled with numerous marker doodles surrounding it.

"I'm really busy right now, so I'm gonna skip all that introductory crap of coming back from summer vacation, you guys are gonna hear it 4 more times today any-Wait! Who's been doodling on my whiteboards?!"

A few snickers were heard as she grabs a dirty towel and begins wiping it all off. "Very funny class..." She plops down on her chair as soon as she finishes.

"Anyway, since you guys are gonna be here for the year, I want you guys to at least know the people around you. So break some ice and introduce yourself to those around you while I do some work."

She leans back on her chair, rests her feet on her desk and pulls out her phone.

 _Some work she's doing..._ Eve rolls her eyes, until a hand appeared in front of her. She turns to her left and sees a guy with white hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a purple top followed by white pants and a lab coat.

"Hello, my name is Add." He introduced himself.

She stares at him blankly, looking back between his face and his hand. After a moment of glancing back and forth, she finally took it and shook it.

"My name is Eve." She said drearily.

"Eve? That's a cute name." He complimented.

"Meh." She shrugged, and stared at the piece of paper she placed in front of her. It was her class schedule, Computer Tech class being her first. She read off her other classes until the paper suddenly vanished after she blinks. She looks around for it until she sees it in Add's hand.

"Excuse you, you should ask for it next time." She attempts to grab it, but he pulls it back out of her reach.

"Okay, may I see this?"

"No."

"Too bad."

He reads over it and frowns before shoving the paper back to her.

"We don't have any other classes together." He pouts.

"And that's a bad thing?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

He pretends to look hurt. "We barely met and you're already taking a disliking to me?" He brings his hand to his chest in disappointment.

"No, but I do find you impolite and annoying though." She throws the paper back in her school bag and turns toward the clock.

 _Just 20 more minutes..._ She sighs and turns her attention to the teacher, seeing her enjoy whatever game she is probably playing as chatter began filling the room once again.

 _Slam!_

She drops her head to the desk in boredom as the horrific sound frightened the white-haired boy next to her.

"I'm guessing that you are bored?"

"You are correct." She replied while repetitively slamming her head into the desk, hoping it would pass the time faster.

"Slamming your head into the desk isn't gonna make the time pass by faster. It's just gonna ruin that pretty face of yours." He stated as if he already knew what her intention was.

She stopped and lifted her head back up, ignoring his flirty line. "What else can I do to pass the time then?"

"We could just talk."

"That's boring." She puts her head down. "I'll just nap instead."

"What if a lesson suddenly goes on during your nap?"

"On the first day with a teacher like that? I doubt it." She fake snores.

"Come on, I'll be bored."

"Talk to the other person beside you."

"We're sitting in pairs. So you're the only person sitting beside me."

Eve flicked her head back up and looks around. _He's right..._ She groans. _Who made up these seating arrangements?!_

"You must really dislike me." His face saddens.

"No, it's just that, I'm not really the social type and-"

The bell rung and Eve immediately shot out of the classroom.

"Eve, wait!" Add calls out behind.

She stops in her tracks and turns around. "What do you want now?"

"I just want to walk you to your next class, my class is just a little further down from yours." He said as he caught up to her.

"No thank you, I can walk there myself." She began to pick up her pace.

"Well, as I said, my class is just a little further down from yours, so I'll still be walking with you."

"Fine, but keep your distance away from me."

"Whatever you say."

They both walked down the crowded hallways in silence and bid their farewells as soon as Eve walks into her next classroom.

"Eve..." He mutters as he walks through his classroom door.

[]

"Oh, come on!" Rena frowns as she glances over her schedule.

 _First English, now Health? Who gave me such boring classes?!_ She stomps her way out of her first class and begins walking to her next. She stops mid-way, slips her schedule in her backpack, and pulls out her phone.

"Oh no!" She frowns at her phone as she sees her little chicken get run over by a truck. _Who invented this cruel game anyway?!_

"Oof!" She falls back as her phone slips out of her hand.

"Excuse you!" She rubs her head and looks up to see a hand extend in front of her. A gasp escapes her lips as she sees who that hand belongs too.

He had spiky blond hair that pointed to the side, and familiar pika-ears that pointed upwards. He wore a fancy white and blue suit that made him look similar to a prince.

"Ch-Chung?!" She chokes out.

"Good morning Rena, I'm really sorry for bumping into you." He smiles brightly at her as he waits for her to take his hand.

"Wait, when did you-?!" She stares dumbly at him.

"Hmm?" He tilts his head to the side.

"When did you, wait why did you, how did you-?!" She recalls that Chung moved overseas after they graduated out of Jr. High. Let's just say, there were a few tears there during his move. But his sudden appearance here made questions fill her mind, as she doesn't know whether to be happy that he is here, or angry that he is pretty much messing with her head right now. She ended up getting lost in thought until she felt something touch the top of her head.

"Calm down miss." He pats her head and chuckles as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulls her up.

He helped her back on her feet, but she felt this sudden weight pulling her down as her legs were like jelly. She collapsed, but Chung caught her just before her body fully hit the floor. She looks up to see his face as she rests in his arms. They both made direct eye contact to each other.

 _He's so tall now. And when was he so cute? Wait, what am I saying?!_

"Kyaa!" She shoves him off as her face flushed. Her legs continued to cave in for some reason so she held onto the lockers next to them for support.

"Rena, is something wrong? Do you need me to help you to your next class?" He tries to reassure her as he walks up to her.

"N-No, I'm fine." She lets go of the lockers and attempts to walk, but ends up falling over. She shuts her eyes close as she awaits the cold, hard, dirty ground until she felt something slip around her arms.

She opens her eyes back up and sees Chung holding on to her by her arms. She stares at her weak legs, then back at Chung. "Please help me get to class." She finally mutters. _Damn it legs..._

He smiles and pulls her back up next to the lockers. He crouches down and looks back at her. "Get on princess."

Rena's blush darkens as she stares at his back. _He isn't serious, is he?!_ She stares at him as he stood there, still crouched on his knees. _He is serious..._

She sighs as she lets herself fall onto his back. He stood up and began to piggy-back ride her in the direction where Rena was heading earlier.

"This is so embarrassing..." She covers her blushing face as they gained stares throughout the hallways.

"So where's your class?" He asks.

"Health Class, Room 22." She answers bitterly.

"Wait, really? That's my second class too!" He chuckles as Rena stiffens up.

"You have got to be kidding me..." _What kind of coincidence is this?!_

Soon, they made it to the classroom, gathering attention as soon as they walked in. All the girls squealed once they saw the cute couple appear under the doorway.

Due to Chung being so tall, Rena had to bring her face near his spiky hair to prevent hitting her head.

Rena practically hid shyly behind his hair as Chung beams.

"Good Morning everyone!" He said.

Most of the girls pretty much fainted at how cute he is. "Chung, hurry up and bring me to a seat please." Rena whispered in his ear. His real ear, not his pika-ears.

Chung nods as he looks around and spots two empty seats at the back.

He sets Rena down on her chair as he takes the seat next to her. She rummages through her backpack as soon as she sat down.

"Um, is it okay if you find another seat?" She asks as she fiddles with her pencil that she pulled out.

"Oh? Are you uncomfortable about being around me?" Chung asks, a sad expression was stitched on his face.

"N-No! It's just that-" Rena waves her hands low, but gets interrupted as she notices the girls glaring at her and whispering within each other.

"You can sit next to me!" A random girl shouted as she waved her hands in the air. It was only a matter of seconds before girls started shoving their partners off while asking the adorable blond to take their seat.

Rena was left dumbfounded as this whole scene played out in front of her eyes.

"N-Never mind, it's probably best if you sit here." She sighs in defeat.

Chung's smile returns back to his face, causing Rena to look away to prevent him from seeing her blush.

 _This is gonna be a long first day..._

[]

"P-Pardon me!" A certain purple-haired girl apologizes as she bumps into a few people, receiving glares and stares from a number of students.

She glances at her schedule as she clumsily walks down the hallway, with a book clutched in her other arm.

 _Second period is...Math..._ She groans as she looks around.

-Two minutes later-

"Where the hell is it?!" She hangs her head low. _This is my last year of high school and I don't even know where my second class is..._

She continues to ambulate for 2 more minutes until she finally gave up and decided to ask for directions.

They're only given six minutes between classes, and she already used up four. _There's no way I could be late,'a senior lost in her own high school after 3 years of her life wasted by going into this hell hole'..._ She imagines all the laughs she'll get as she looks around and finds a boy with black hair leaning against a wall.

"Excuse me." She taps his shoulder. As soon as he turns to face her, cold glares was shot to her. She felt shivers travel down her spine as she scans him up and down.

He was really tall, has short black hair and wore black clothes with a white long coat. _I can't tell whether he's some mature grown up, or some_ _scary_ _rebel..._

"Yes?" He snapped her out of her thoughts.

"O-Oh s-sorry." She fidgets with her feet, clutching the book to her chest. "I-I'm just wondering if you know where Class 108 is?"

He points down the corridors. "Walk down and go right as soon as you reach the first intersection and you should be able to find it."

"Oh, thank you!" She begins to walk, but stops and turns around to face the black-haired boy once again. "Um, may I ask for your name? If that's okay with you, of course!"

He turns his head away, avoiding eye contact. "Raven." He mumbles.

"Thank you for helping me Raven, I'm Aisha." She extends her arm out in front of him, but he never took it, they just stood there in silence. Aisha began to draw her hand away until he finally grabbed it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Aisha, you should get to your class now, you only have a minute left."

Her eyes widened as she immediately withdrew her hand away and began running, but stopped mid-way and turned her head back. "Thanks for your help Raven, I hope we meet again soon!" She shouted before continuing to run.

Raven watches her round the corner and begins walking to his own classroom.

 _What a weird girl..._

[]

Elsword slouched on his desk as he secretly plays _Crossy Elrios_ on his phone during second period until he felt a gaze over his shoulder and breathing. He shuddered from the breathing that's taking place on his right ear.

He turns around on his chair and sees a girl with a fascinated look on her face over his shoulder.

She has long black hair with a braid wrapped around her head, wears a white and black top with an orange short skirt and a long white and orange coat.

Their faces were really close, if one of them leaned in just a few more inches, their lips could touch.

"Oh, sorry, did I bother you?" She sits back down on her seat and grabs the pencil on her desk.

"No, it's just that you keep breathing on my ear." He covers his ear as his face tinges pink.

"Sorry, I'm just amazed at how well you can play."

"Uh, thanks?"

"What's your high score?"

"261."

"356."

"What?! No way!"

"Yes way." She smiles.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" He hands her his phone.

-1 minute later-

"Boom! 486!" She shoves his phone screen in front of his face in triumph.

"What?! How?!" He gawks at the high score on his phone.

"It's a gift." She smirks as she supports her head with her arm and checks her nails with sass.

Elsword chuckles until a hand appeared in his view. He looks up and sees the teacher standing in front of him and noticed that they both had grabbed attention throughout the classroom. He merely threw his phone to his hand and crossed his arms as the teacher walks away with his device.

A piece of paper suddenly flew at his desk from behind. " _Sorry_ " He read as it was written in fancy handwriting.

He tosses the paper over his shoulder back to her. " _It's fine, I'm used to it._ "

" _Rebel much?_ "

" _Pretty much._ "

They kept passing notes to each other, using up 3 pieces of paper until the bell finally signaled off, and everyone started packing and leaving the classroom.

Elsword shoves his notebooks and pencil back in his backpack and walks out the door, before coming back in again and walking towards the black-haired girl as she continues to pack up.

"I forgot to ask earlier, but who are you?" He asks as he scratches the back of his head.

"I'm Ara, Ara Haan." She jumps out of her seat and extends her arm out to him. "And you are?"

"Elsword." He shook her hand and began walking toward the door.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

He turns back and sees Ara still packing up, her desk is filled with 3 textbooks, 5 notebooks, and a bunch of scattered school supplies. _With all that crap on her desk, we're completely gonna miss third period..._

"Hurry up then, if you don't finish packing in 3, I'm leaving without you." He holds his fingers up.

"3..."

"Done!"

He stumbles back as Ara suddenly appeared right in front of him. He looks back from her backpack to her desk, both tidied up, as if her school stuff never left her backpack nor touched her desk. _She is crazy fast..._

"Ready to go?" She grips her backpack straps as they both headed out the doorway.

They both walked together to their third classes, until they parted ways toward the third intersection. They looked back at each other and smiled before giving a small wave.

He walks into his third class until he heard someone shout his name.

"Elsword?!"


	4. Historical Scenario

**Chapter 3: Historical Scenario**

"Elsword?!"

Elsword looks around the classroom and spots 2 familiar girls. One with low purple pigtails, and the other with long silver hair.

"Aisha? Eve?" He walks over to them.

The seats were arranged as rows that extended from left to right in the classroom.

Aisha and Eve, of course, sat together since they are best friends, ever since kindergarten. They sat at the left side near the front of the classroom, with Eve sitting at the end of the row.

There was an empty seat beside Aisha, but before Elsword could take it, she jumps out of her chair with her hands in the air.

"Raven!" She shouted as she waves her arms around back and forth.

Elsword turns around and sees a black-haired boy walk through the doorway. _Raven?_

Raven approaches them, a few girls staring at him here and there with their mouths hanging open as the room began to fill up with whispers within one another.

"I can't believe we're in the same class!" She smiles brightly at him.

He just stood there, silent, with his hands tucked in his pockets.

Eve looks up to see a pair of golden eyes gaze into her amber ones. She merely shrugged it off as she writes in her notebook.

Aisha gestures to the empty seat next to her. "Do you want to sit nex-"

Before she can finished, Elsword quickly threw himself to that seat. She looks at him with a puzzled expression pasted on her face. "Um..."

"It's fine." Raven muttered as he stares at an empty seat behind Eve before strolling over to it and taking it.

Everyone stood in silence as they await for the teacher to come. It wasn't long before they heard footsteps and huffing coming toward the classroom door.

The teacher runs in right before the bell rung off, signaling that third class had started.

She gasps for air as she stood at her desk in the front of the class.

She has golden, shoulder-length hair with a little reddish-pinkish hat, wore a long, white sleeved shirt covered by a brown vest with a red bow, a long black skirt and red, rectangular glasses.

"H-Hello class!" She greets nervously, still breathing for air. "I-I'm Ms. Luriel, and w-welcome to history!"

As the teacher welcomes the students back from summer vacation, Elsword glances at Aisha from the corner of his right eye.

He was shocked to see her actually taking notes when the teacher is just saying a boring encouragement speech.

 _How is she writing every single word she is saying?!_ He watches her jot down the speech in her notebook full speed.

He then glances at Eve, who was just sitting there with her arms crossed. He sees an open notebook in front of her, filled from top to bottom in her fancy cursive. He squints his eyes as he tries reading it before finding out that it was also the speech that the teacher is still enunciating. Except she is DONE.

 _She is not normal..._

He then turns back and sees Raven with his head down, probably sleeping.

He turns forward and groans, turning his phone on and playing his little crossing game again in high volume.

"Put that away."

He felt a tingling sensation traveling throughout his body as he covers his ear. He turns to his right to see Aisha staring blankly at him, still writing down the long speech without even glancing at her notebook somehow.

"Don't do that!" He hissed at her.

"Do what? You mean whisper in your ear?"

"Yes! That's really disturbing!" His face tinges pink.

"Whatever, just put your phone away." She rolls her eyes.

"Why? Is it bothering you?"

"Yes, very."

"Too bad."

 _Smack!_

"Ow! What's wrong with you?!" He raised his voice, making it look as though a scene is starting.

"Keep it down, Cherry-Head." She shot a glare at him.

"Cherry-Head?! That was back in 6th grade!"

"So?! Doesn't mean you aren't one anymore. Would you rather be called Hot-Head instead? Because that nickname seems appropriate for you right now."

"No! And you're still the flat-chested witch I met at the swings years ago."

"Stop thinking about my chest you pervert!"

She pulls out 5 textbooks from her backpack and drops them on his head.

"C-Calm down students!" Ms. Luriel hid behind her desk, shivering in fear.

"Cherry-Head!"

"Flat-Chested Witch!"

"Immature spoiled brats..." Eve covers her face in both frustration and embarrassment.

The bell finally sounded off as everyone started running out the door.

"Tch." Aisha swings her backpack over her shoulder and walks out with Eve.

"The hell is her problem?!" He turns around and asks Raven as he slips his arms through his backpack straps. Raven merely shrugged and they both walked out behind the two girls.

"I-Is it over?" Ms. Luriel peeks out from behind her desk and notices that her classroom is completely empty.

"Wha?! Where did everyone go?!"

[]

The four seniors hurriedly grabbed a booth in the crowded cafeteria. Finding an empty table/booth in the cafeteria is like Hell. Most people would try to fight you for it and you'll have to survive with your food still on your tray. Otherwise, winning a table/booth without your food is completely pointless. You'll have to be lucky to get a hold of a booth/table without getting into a food war with somebody, but luckily they were one of those lucky people.

"Okay, I don't think anyone is gonna fight us for this booth, so I think we're safe." Aisha said, keeping a lookout for any aggressive people coming towards them.

"Good, I don't want to have any food on my clothes nor hair." Eve sets her tray down.

The two girls sat together on one side while the two boys sat on the other side.

Elsword snuck glances at the Flat-Chested Witch as he takes a bite of his lunch, thinking about the scene they caused at history class.

Aisha stood up and scans through the crowd, trying to find a certain greenish-blonde haired girl.

"Rena!" She shouts as she waves her arms in the air.

Rena spots her and walks over, smiling that they actually claimed a booth with no food stains on their clothes or hair.

"Wait, who is that person following her?" Elsword asks, narrowing his eyes as he sees a blond walking behind her while stuffing his face with food.

Elsword, Aisha and Eve choked on their lunches as soon as they saw who her follower was.

"Ch-Chung?!" They choked out in unison.

"I know right?! That's how I reacted when I saw him here, except without the disgusting food." Rena slid into the girls side while Chung sat with the boys.

"Who's this?" Rena points at the black-haired boy. _He's kind of hot..._

"That's Raven, Raven this is Rena, and that's Chung." Elsword introduced them to one another.

"Nice to meet you Raven, I hope we can be great friends!" Chung brightens.

Raven ignores him while he picks his food with a fork.

"Um, okay then." Chung slightly drops to his seat.

A few minutes of awkward silence took over as everyone eats the school food on their trays.

"Chung, I thought you moved overseas." Eve starts, munching on her sandwich.

"Oh well, I moved back."

"How come?" Aisha jumps in.

"Well, the school I went to is pretty snobby and mean." He frowns as he scratches the back of his head. "Plus, I missed you guys." He sadly smiles at them.

That caused all three girls to slightly blush.

"W-Well, I'm glad you're back!" Aisha smiles joyfully back at him, making it his turn to blush.

"Me too!" Rena winks.

"Same here." The corner of Eve's lips curved a little upward.

"Glad to have you back buddy!" Elsword playfully smacked his back.

"I'm glad to be back." His bright smile returns back to his face.

Raven just sat there silently, staring at the silver-haired doll as he fiddles with his fork.

"Hmm? Is there something on my face?" Eve starts scanning her face with her hands.

"No, sorry." Raven chuckles.

Rena stares back and forth between Raven and Eve, bringing her hand to her mouth as she tries to contain her excitement.

Aisha stands up with her empty tray in hand. "I'll be heading to the library now, see you guys later." She makes her way out of her seat and dumps the tray in a nearby trashcan.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Elsword blurts out as he follows her out.

Rena squealed as she watches the two leave the cafeteria together.

Raven also glanced at the couple walking out the doorway.

"Do they-?" Raven asks as he points at them.

"Possibly!" Rena happily claps her hands while humming a little tune.

[]

"Do you even like to read?" Aisha giggles with a few big books in her hands.

"Well...not really..." Elsword scratches the back of his head.

"Then why did you come with me here?" She tilts her head to the side.

"Well, I thought maybe you needed some company."

"Awe, you were thinking about me?"

"N-Not like that!" He shyly covers his face with a random book he pulled out.

She continues to giggle as she scans through the shelves, her hand grazing through and pulling out books one after another while the redhead wanders around somewhere to find something better to do.

A few minutes later, she ambulates around the school library with a tower of books in her hands.

"I think I chose too much..." The tower leans over from left to right, then right to left.

She tries to walk over to the checkout area until she felt the weight of the books being lifted as pika-ears poked into view.

"Let me help you carry these." Chung says as he pulls the books into his hands.

"O-Oh! Thank you!" Her face flushed as she smiles with gratitude while a red spike poked out from a shelf behind them.

Elsword peeks from behind a bookshelf as he spies on the two. Annoyance was written on his face, seeing Aisha blush heavily while Chung helps carry her books to checkout.

 _God damn it Chung..._ He frowns, turns around and begins to walk forward.

"Oof!" He stumbles back as his back makes contact with the shelves.

The bookshelf tilted over until Elsword gripped it and pulled it back, but couldn't prevent the books from spilling out.

"Watch where you're going next time!"

He turns around and sees a white-haired boy with a labcoat scowling at him.

"What?! You bumped into me!"

"No I didn't, I was walking by until you suddenly appeared in my way!"

"Lies! I-"

"Elsword?" Aisha pokes her head around the bookshelf to find the bickering boys, then looks down to see books laying everywhere.

"Add?" Eve pokes her head out after her.

"Rena!" Rena pops out of nowhere.

A moment of silence filled the air as everyone stares at the greenish-blonde haired beauty.

"Oh, sorry, I thought we were playing a game." Rena slides back down to the floor.

"Elsword, what's going on?" Aisha walks toward the redhead.

"Ah Eve! Nice meeting you here." Add walks over to Eve with his arms stretched out.

"Eve, you know this douche?" Elsword asks as he lets go of the shelf and picks up the books with Aisha's aid.

"I have him for first period." She sighed.

Add slips his arm around her shoulders and smiles proudly. "We're partners."

Eve shoves him away and brushes her shoulders while shooting him a cold glare.

"Eve?" Raven walks by from behind the shelf.

"Aisha?" Chung comes over, with the tower of books still in his hands.

"Rena!" Rena pops out of nowhere.

"Sorry." She slips back down again.

After a while of explaining, the group finally settled it out on one of the library tables.

"Wait, Add, you said you found him looking at me from behind the bookshelf?" Aisha asks, her face tinging pink.

"Yup, he was drooling all over you."

Elsword kicked Add's shin as his face reddens. "He's lying! I was only...looking for some books!"

"Elsword? Looking for books? I find that hard to believe." Eve crosses her arms.

"W-Well I was!" He flicks his head away.

"Why is your face red then?" Rena giggles.

"Shut up! I saw you drooling over Raven back at the cafeteria!" He shot back.

"I WAS NOT!" Rena shouted as she jumps out of her chair.

"Shh! This is a library!" Everyone hissed at her.

Rena drops to her chair as her face reddens. Chung pats her back after she slammed her head into the table in embarrassment.

Raven snickered as he sees Rena covering her red face with her hands while sliding down on her chair. _How cute..._

After a moment of snickering, the bell rings, and everyone started walking to their fourth class.

The group quickly looked at each other's schedules over, and they all gasped after they realized that everyone coincidentally have the same P.E. period together as their last fifth period.

"I love whoever chose my classes!" Rena kisses her schedule.

"How is that possible?" Eve became lost in thought before Raven placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Forget about it and be glad that you have the same period with all of your friends." He ruffles her hair.

She angrily fixes her hair back, but gently smiled back at him since he is right, she is really grateful that she has the same period with all of her best friends.

They all did a group hug before they started to part.

"Elsword..."

As Elsword began walking out of the library doors, he felt a tug on his shirt. He turns around to see Aisha fidgeting with her fingers.

"Hey, I'm sorry for smacking you and dropping textbooks on you. I was really immature back there..." Her blush darkens as she drops her head down.

Elsword places his hand on her head, making her flinch.

"Forget about it." He grins at her.

"Just stop talking about my flat chest, you don't know how embarrassing that is..."

"Right, sorry."

They both stood there, chuckling until Chung comes over with the stack of books.

"Aisha, would you like me to carry these books to your class?"

"Oh, um..." She thinks about the two questions that entered her mind. _Should I? Or-_

"Don't worry Chung, you can give them to me, I'll carry them for her." Elsword cuts in.

Chung smirks at the redhead before handing him the books, then walking out of the library.

Aisha just stood there with her mouth hanging open. _He's acting like a gentleman now..._

"Ready to go Aisha?" He smiles softly at her, causing her to blush like crazy.

"Y-Yes! Let's go." She shuffled her way out of the doors as the red-haired gentleman carried her books to her fourth period class.

They both walked in her class through the door, a few whispers were heard within the girls in the room as they stare at the redhead. Elsword sets the books down for her on a free desk and waved at her before leaving.

"See you at P.E." He winks at her.

She waves her hand rapidly as she watches him walk out, before slouching down on her seat and covering her red face in frustration.

 _Ugh, what's wrong with me today...?_


	5. A Great Day, A Lovely Night

**Chapter 4: A Great Day, A Lovely Night**

 _Tick! Tick! Tick!_

Aisha stares impatiently at the clock, her fingers tapping hard on the desk while her biology teacher rambles on about her relationship struggles.

 _C'mon...C'mon..._

It felt like time stopped all around her, the clock hands moving slower than before, purposely taunting her that she would have to wait more the longer she stares at it instead of listening to the talk of relationship problems.

She mentally counted down as she watches the seconds hand tick by. _3...2...1..._

 _Ding dong, ding dong!_

Aisha joyfully jumps out of her seat and began stuffing her things in her backpack. She quickly swung it over her shoulder and speed-walked out the door.

"Aisha!" Rena jumps on her from behind as soon as she came out.

Aisha staggered due to the extra weight that's been put on her. "Hey! Get off me! You're heavy!"

"Excuse me?! Are you calling me fat?!" Rena hopped off and glares at her with her hands locked on her hips.

"No, it's just that, you, plus the heavy books in my backpacks, equals broken back." She straightens up before continuing to walk with Rena beside her.

"Oh, sorry!" She nervously laughs as they both make their way to the gym for their last period.

[]

The two girls walked in through the doors and was welcomed by a dreadful whistle that nearly blew everyone's ear drums off.

"Listen up kiddies! I got a surprise for you!"

Everybody covered their ears and turned toward the bulky teacher as he keeps blowing into that stupid whistle.

"I'm doing something special today! Instead of saying that boring, old welcome speech that you kids heard throughout the day, I'll make you guys run 20 laps around the track!"

Everyone groans as he points through the opened back doors, showing the track outside that laid on the ground they stand on.

Elsword leans in to the silver-haired girl beside him and whispered, "I hate him already..." Eve nods in agreement, with her eyes closed as if she's lost in thought.

It was only a matter of milliseconds before frowns and glares were shot to the teacher from his students.

"Why are you guys staring at me now?! Oh I see, you guys want to run 10 more laps! Then get going! GO GO GO!"

He repeatedly blew his deafening whistle and in an instant, everyone started bolting out the gym before he could assign them more laps.

The track was soon covered by the crowds of teenagers running together with their friends.

"What kind of teacher assigns us 30 laps on the first day?!" Rena exclaims as she jogs with her hands shaking in the air.

"It could be worse, he could've gave us 60 laps to run instead." Aisha pointed out.

"Don't...give him...any...ideas..." Eve huffed. "I'm...not made...for running!"

"Eve, this is barely our second lap..." Chung looks at her blankly.

"He could've at least let us change into our P.E. clothes." Raven frowns, having to be forced to run in his black outfit.

"C'mon! Don't be wimps!" Elsword yells out from ahead of the group.

"Why don't you try running in coats?" Add points at his labcoat.

"Or suits." Chung joins in.

"Or heels." Rena flicks her eyes at her shoes.

"Why are you even wearing heels to school?" Chung stares at her shoes in dismay.

"Ever heard of fashion? Plus who wears a fancy suit to school?"

"What's wrong with a suit?"

"What's wrong with heels?"

Aisha cuts in between them. "Look, you both will never know fashion of the opposite gender, so just forget about it."

"He doesn't know fashion of his own gender at all, he's better off going with girl's fashion instead." Rena picks up her pace.

"Look out Rena, Pikachu is gonna thunderbolt you!" Elsword snorts while jogging backwards to face his friends.

The whole group laughed as they circled around and around the track.

[]

It felt like forever as everyone made it to their last lap, plodding through the track as if it were quicksand.

The group was completely exhausted, Rena felt like her ankles can brake at any moment, even though people wondered how she DIDN'T brake them yet. Eve and Chung are completely hyperventilating, Add is drenching his clothes in sweat, and Aisha stripped off her white coat she was wearing, exposing her cute school uniform that she wears for some reason when the high school allows free dress.

Elsword and Raven on the other hand, are still full of energy somehow, running ahead from the whole class.

The redhead slowed down his pace to meet up with the purple-haired girl. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, just...one more...lap...to go..."

"Wanna race on this last lap?"

"No! I'm...tired...as hell...!"

"C'mon, you can handle it."

"No I can't!"

Before she could protest any further, Elsword grabs her white coat she had hanging over her arm and runs off with it.

"Hey!" Aisha picked up her pace rapidly. She soon met up with the redhead as they both crossed the finish line in full speed.

"See? It wasn't so bad." He smirked triumphantly and hands her back her coat before receiving a smack on the head.

"Don't...do that...again!" She gasped as she snatched her coat back.

Elsword covers his head in pain and whimpered as he watches her tread away with shaky legs. A few seconds later, she dropped to her knees and fell flat on the grassy field inside the track.

It wasn't long before heels suddenly popped into her view. "Hey Aisha, you alright?"

She wanted to reply, but she was too tired and out of breath to answer. She was stiff and her legs feel like it could snap off at any moment.

She glances to her left and sees Eve, breathing very heavily as she sat between Raven and Add in the field.

[]

"Eve, are you okay? Do you need a drink?" Add pulls out an unopened water bottle and hands it to her. Eve's mouth grew into a wide smile as she happily takes it and begins to unscrew the top.

But before she could take a sip, a big cloth was shoved to her face. Add tries wiping the sweat off her forehead with a towel in hand.

"Add, I think that's enough. Actually, you look like you need it more than her." Raven points at his sweat-drenched clothes and started tugging on her arm.

Eve smacks the towel and jerks her arm away before narrowing her eyes at them.

"The towel was completely unnecessary! And don't you dare touch me without my permission!" She opens up the bottle and walks away from the two boys, feeling their stares hitting her back.

 _Ugh, those two..._

[]

Everyone dashed out of the school as soon as the bell rung. Most of them may be exhausted from running 30 laps, but they're never too tired to get out of that prison.

The group met up at the school gates in front and watched everyone shove each other out through the entrance doors.

"So how was your guys' first day?" Rena started, throwing her heavy backpack to the ground.

"Same as the other first days, but with different classes." Eve answered with a frown while everyone nodded in agreement.

She couldn't help but feel like the group is somewhat short on one person. She looks around and notices that her best friend isn't here yet. "Have any of you seen Aisha?"

Everyone looks around before turning back at the school, gazing upon it like it was terror in the form of a building. "Maybe she got lost on her way out."

"She's been here for 3 years, I'm pretty sure she would at least know where the exit is."

"I'll go find her then." Chung raises his hand before running in through the school doors.

[]

 _This school is like a maze..._

A few minutes passed while Aisha lurched down the empty halls, clutching her book to her chest. _I think the exit is that way._

"Kyaa!" She jumped away after she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turns around to see Chung, with a dumbfounded expression on his face. "D-Did you get lost trying to find the exit...?"

Aisha hesitated to answer, but replied with a slight nod.

"You've been here for 3 years and you don't know your way out? If anything, I should be the one to get lost." Chung chuckles as he grabs her hand and started pulled her down the hallway.

Aisha blushed and faced the floor, swaying back and forth while taking a few steps. "Shut up...I only got lost because I'm used to getting shoved out from the crowds of students"

"How come you weren't getting shoved out today?"

"I kind of napped at the field for a bit, so I guess I slept passed the bell...I'm still pretty sleepy right now."

"Heh, sleepyhead."

"Shut up. How did you find me anyway?" She rubbed her eyes, then clutches her book tighter.

"You were actually going in the right direction, I just followed the path of how I exited before."

"Ah I see."

They both quietly walked toward the exit until Chung glanced back at her, giving his attention to the book she is carrying. "I have something to ask you, what's that book you're holding?"

"It's nothing."

"It's something."

"It's not important."

"Do you not trust me?"

"I do, but this book isn't important."

"I've seen you carry it around everyday in middle school, it has to be important."

"Just mind your own busin-Kyaa!" She stumbled forward as the weight of her tired body pulled her down. Her legs were useless, they are extremely haggard and chose now to stop working.

 _Thud!_

Next thing she knew, she felt warm, silky fabric covering her face and something long and skinny surrounding her body, like she was in a hug. She used her arm strength to push herself upward and looks up to meet shiny blue eyes a few inches away from her.

She turned her head down and sees blue and white clothes in front of her. She could feel her body immediately stiffen up.

It felt like hours passed by before they both realized that Chung was laying on the floor with Aisha on top of him, his arms around her back. He attempted to catch her when she was falling, but got pushed down as well.

Both of their faces flushed as she jumped off him and shuffled a few feet away.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm s-so so s-sorry!" She stutters as she anxiously apologizes to him over and over again.

Chung just laid there, befuddled as he remembers how close their faces were. Their lips could've met if Aisha moved her head forward. The thought of that just made his blush darken.

After a while, he finally stood up and began walking, with Aisha following him out, keeping a distance away. They walked together in awkward silence, not bothered to say a single word until they were greeted by their friends and bright sunlight once they stepped outside.

"Finally! You guys took so long! What happened?!" Rena raised an eyebrow and tries to observe between the purple-haired girl and the pika-haired boy.

Aisha and Chung just stood there, slowly scooting away from each other as their faces continue to redden.

Aisha moved over toward Eve, Add and Elsword, while Chung moved to Rena and Raven.

"Did something happen between you two?" Eve leaned in to whisper.

"No! Nothing happened!" She accidentally blurted out, covering her mouth afterward. She glances at Chung, then at her friends. They all stared back at her while she takes a moment to have a nervous breakdown. After, she finally spoke, waving her hand immensely fast. "I have to go, bye!"

She began to speed-walk away from the group before breaking into a full sprint. Everyone watches her run farther and farther away from them until she vanished out of their sight.

Everyone then turned towards Chung, who just kept his head down to prevent them from seeing his red face until Elsword pulled his chin up.

"Aha! You're blushing! What did you two do back there?!"

"N-Nothing!"

"Liar!"

Elsword tackles him to the ground as everyone stares at them simplemindedly, watching Elsword harshly shake the poor prince back and forth.

"Elsword!" A feminine voice called out from afar.

They all turned toward the voice that called for the redhead. Unfortunately, Chung used that as a chance to escape and immediately shoved Elsword off and dashed away from the group.

"Hey!" Rena started chasing after him, her heels clicking with every step as they both ran down the sidewalk away from the school while black hair appeared in the group's view.

"Oh, hey Ara." Elsword jumped back up, just to receive a big bear hug. Everyone's jaw dropped as they watch Ara severely crush Elsword's torso. "I missed you!" She snuggles her cheek against his.

"It's only been 3 periods and a lunch break..."

"It was a long 3 periods and a lunch break."

Elsword eyed at his friends and mouthed the words " _Help me_ " as Ara tightens her hug of death. They simply shook their heads and replied " _No_ ", Eve snickering at the site of Elsword getting strangled and having his rib cage broken.

Ara scans over the rest of the group as she squeezed the redhead even tighter, but dropped him as soon as her eyes landed on the white-haired boy and the black-haired one.

She felt her heart flutter and her face tinging pink as she nervously started backing away. They all just stared at her for two minutes as she stepped a good 5 feet away from them.

"I need to go now, homework and crap, bye." She finally said, turning on her heel and started dragging herself out.

"Well that was...strange?" Eve tilted her head, then glanced around. "So what happened to Rena and Chung?"

"They're probably still playing tag." Raven started walking away. "I'm heading home."

Eve followed him, then Add, then Elsword.

They all said their goodbyes before parting to their houses.

[]

"Argh! Today was a terrible first day!" Aisha flops to her bed, messing up her hair angrily. "I made a scene in history, I got lost...TWICE! And I fell on top of Chu-" The memory suddenly flashed over her eyes and replayed over and over in her head like a broken DVD player.

"Noo! It's back!" She covers her face with a pillow as she tries her hardest to kick that memory out of her brain. She tried thinking of something else and draining it out with some music, but no luck. Night soon fell, and she later got interrupted by some loud noise.

 _Knock Knock Knock!_

 _Ugh... why this late?!_ She grumpily got out of her room and dragged herself down the stairs, fixing her hair back in the process. She placed her hand over the doorknob and slowly turned it.

"I'm not interested in your stupid girl scout cookies, now go away." She said with sleepy eyes and yawned as she turns back and closes the door.

 _Knock Knock Knock!_

"Argh!" She rushed to the door and swung it open. "GET OUT! I DON'T WANT YOUR DAMN COOKIES!" She swings it close until a foot stopped it mid-way.

"That's a great way to greet your friend..."

Her eyes widened and twitched. She knows that voice anywhere, and she knows it very well. _No, no, no! Why now?!_ She slowly turns her head back like a broken doll and peeks through the opening of the door to see crimson red hair.

"Elsword..." She groaned and rubbed her fatigue eyes. "Why do you have to come so late at night?"

"It's only 9 at night..."

"That's considered late for me."

"Anyways, may I come in?"

"No."

Elsword barged in anyway with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He looked around the place and whistled. "Very nice place you have."

"Cut the politeness and spill it." She closes the door and crossed her arms. "What are you here for?"

"Can't a boy just visit his good friend?"

"Visit Chung, Rena or Eve then, you know where they live."

"Can't, they're busy."

"Ugh." She frowns and slouched as she lazily makes her way to the kitchen.

"Someone's grumpy..." He rolled his eyes as he hear pots clanging and and dishes clinking.

Elsword took the time to look around her living room. It was kind of cute. The walls were light blue with a red trim on the bottom and all of her furniture was purple. Purple couch, purple TV, purple nightstand, purple glass table, purple everything! And most of the furniture has a nice, detailed white lace embedded in the material.

He jumps on her couch and flicks on the TV before taking notice that her four purple cushions each have a design on them: A Flame, A Water Drop, The Earth, And Wind.

 _Strange design, but kind of cute..._ He grabbed one and smirked, then threw it aside and reaches for the remote.

After a bunch of channel surfing, he later peeked into the kitchen and sees a giant pot on the stove. On the corner of his eye, he sees Aisha wearing a long apron and chopping some fresh fish.

"What are you making?" He walks over and opens the pot's lid out of curiosity until she forcefully shut it.

"Just some Hamel Seafood Stew." She continues chopping and adding to the pot.

Elsword shrugged and sat himself down on a large, circular table in the dining room. Aisha later came in a few minutes later with the pot in her hands.

The moment she opened it, the room was filled with the nice aroma of her stew. Elsword felt like he could just taste the delicious scent in the air.

"Would you like some?" She began pouring some into her bowl with a ladle, noticing that he had his mouth hanging open and drool oozing out. Elsword nods his head like a child and received a nice bowl of seafood stew.

He immediately snatched a spoon and tasted it. He could already feel his taste buds dancing and the muscles around his mouth curving up into a big smile.

"This is delicious!" He stuffs his face with large spoonfuls as Aisha scratches the back of her head, blushing slightly with her utensil still on the table.

"You really think so? This is my first time making it. I got it from a cookbook at the library about Hamel dishes." A spoon suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Say ahh." Elsword held it a few inches away from her mouth. Aisha's face flushed and stared dumbly at him.

"A-Ahh." The spoon launched in her mouth and slowly slipped out after. She beamed at how delicious the stew was.

"Told you it was good." He grinned at her, but his expression changed as soon as he sat back down. _Wait...why did I do that?!_

The thought of feeding her flew around in his mind throughout the whole dinner. He just did it without thinking, but doesn't know _why_.

He snapped out of his thoughts to see a curious Aisha staring back at him.

"You look like you have something to say." She took in small spoonfuls and she narrows her eyes, as if trying to read his mind.

"Oh...yeah, um..." _Crap, what should I say?!_ "Um, is it okay if I stay here for the night?" _Crap! What DID I just say?!_

 _Clink!_

Her mouth hanged open as her silverware came into contact with the table. "Wh-what did you just say?!" She fidgets with her fingers.

"S-Sorry for asking, it's just that I heard that there's gonna be a big storm coming tonight from the weather channel. I know it was a stupid question to ask, I'll just leave now before it hits." He stood up and started to make his way to the doorway out of the dining room.

"W-Wait!"

He felt her fingers grab his, and turned back, completely baffled. They both stood there, staring at their connected hands as loud thunder and rain drops were heard.

"Y-You can stay..." She finally murmured, her bangs completely covering her eyes to avoid eye contact. "It seems like the storm had already hit, and I have an air matress and a sleeping-bag in the garage, you can pick which one you want."

He couldn't help but smile. He patted her head and they both headed to the garage. Her garage was large, filled with boxes and other stuff.

"I haven't been in here for a while." Aisha blew some dust off a few boxes. "So which one would you like?"

"Sleeping-bag."

"Okay, I think I put it over there."

-Twenty Minutes Later-

"Are you sure you have it?" He watches Aisha move boxes and pull random stuff out.

"Yes, I know it's here." She continues to rummage through and search.

"You've been searching for twenty minutes, I don't think its-"

"Here!"

She tugged on it, struggling to get it out from behind two large boxes.

"Why couldn't you just move those first?"

"They're way too heavy, I can't even push or pull them out."

Elsword leisurely walked over, gripped on one of the boxes, and after a moment of hesitation, he finally pulled it out. With that, Aisha managed to get a purple sleeping-bag. She walks past Elsword, who was grinning at her.

"Don't get too smug." She chuckled as they both walked toward her room.

Her room was huge, the walls were lavender with a pink trim on the bottom, and a few of her furniture was purple and brown. You could mistake this as a library with a purple bed. She had huge bookshelves here and there and brown comfortable reading chairs with glass tables aside from it.

"You can sleep here." She plops the sleeping bag on the floor a little distant from her bed.

"Just don't touch my things, or I'll throw you out and you can sleep on my garden in the cold rain."

The thought of sleeping in wet grass and getting soaked in the middle of the night didn't exactly ease the redhead's mind. He nodded before he slipped into his sleeping-bag while Aisha jump onto her comfy mattress and pulled her blankets over.

"Good night." She slowly pulled the light-switch on her lamp and the room went pitch-black.

The moon slowly walked over the sky as the night passed. The rain stopped, and their city glimmered under the moonlight as the wet barrier covered over their town skyline.

 _Today was a great day, and Tonight was a lovely night._


	6. One Stormy Accident

**Chapter 5: One Stormy Accident**

 _Beep Beep Beep! Beep Beep Beep!_

 _No, I don't want to go to school..._ Aisha swats her alarm clock around several times like a pesky fly and snuggles up against a pillow next to her, wrapping her arms around it as she was surrounded by the comfort of that nice, soft pillow.

 _It's so warm..._

 _..._

 _...Wait, warm?!_

Her eyelids shot open and red clothing came into view. She felt long breathes hit the top of her messy hair and looks up to see a familiar face, a face she has seen for six years, resting on top of her real pillow.

"Gyaa! Elsword?!" She screams as she struggles to get out of her bed until noticing that he had her within his grasp, his arms around her back.

"...Aisha..." He muttered.

"Elsword! Wake up! And let go of me!" She continues to strive out, but that just made the redhead tighten his hold.

Aisha gazes up upon his sleeping face, looking as though he is sleeping so soundly and peacefully. She blushed at the sight, but it darkened even more as he started pulling her closer and closer towards him.

"Elsword!" She shrieked.

"...Mm...Good morning Aisha..." He greeted between yawns as his eyes slowly blinked open. He stretched out his arms and legs while Aisha quickly scrambled out of her bed.

"Wh-What are you doing in my bed?!" She accusingly pointed at him, looking very flustered.

"I got cold in the middle of the night and your sleeping-bag didn't provide enough warmth for me." He answered calmly as he hops off her bed and started doing arm exercises.

"Y-You didn't have to hug me though!"

"That's how I can stay warm, by exchanging body heat with someone." He puts on a dull look while making a hand gesture, his hands going back and forth between the two. "Plus, you seemed to enjoy it, since you were snuggling against my chest."

Aisha's hand flew straight across Elsword's face. "Idiot! I thought you were a pillow!"

"Ouch! Jeez, calm down woman! You're starting to be like Eve..." He solely rubs his cheek and pouts.

 _Brrr! Brrr!_

Aisha's phone suddenly vibrates on her nightstand. She grabs it and storms out of her room, shutting the door behind her. Five minutes later, she came back while carrying some clothes, tossed her phone to her bed and shoves a white T-Shirt with jeans at Elsword.

"Here, I'll lend you these clothes for school today. In fact, you can keep them, they're too big for me anyway."

She frowns as she grabs a towel from her tidy closet and walks toward her bathroom while Elsword checked the sizes of the clothes she gave him.

"..."

... _They're exactly my size..._

[]

"About time she got here..." Eve waits impatiently on a bench while holding her textbooks to her chest, occasionally checking her phone and looking at the path between her and her high school.

"Hello! Sorry for making you wait!" Aisha ran down the sidewalk with her hand waving in the air.

Eve spots Elsword running right behind her while carrying some books. She stands up to welcome her best friend and her annoying friend.

"Good morning Aisha, good morning Elsword." She bows at them before straightening back up and eyeing at the redhead. "Elsword, this is my first time seeing you wear something so, blank. And carrying books? I'm not even sure if you're the Elsword I know anymore..."

"First of all, these are Aisha's clothes, second of all, these books are also Aisha's, I'm just carrying them for her." He replied.

 _Hmm? Aisha's clothes and books...?_ Eve lets out a slight cough before turning and frowning at Aisha.

"Aisha, I specifically texted you an hour ago to meet me here at 6:30, and I provided specific directions on how to get here, but you're twenty one minutes and thirty-three point two seconds late. Did you almost forget or something?"

"I know! I'm sorry! And no, how can I forget with that extremely long text you sent me?" Aisha pulls out her phone and displays the text message that she sent to her, scrolling through it for two whole minutes.

"It's always good to try to be informative."

"But this is too much! This actually took me five minutes to read all of this! And 90% of it was just directions of how to get to this particular bench that was only a few minutes away from my house!"

"If you knew where this bench was, why did you bother reading the directions anyway?" Elsword butted in.

"She told me to read her whole message and not skip a single word in her text."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's right he-"

"Well, it doesn't matter now." Eve cuts her off. "If we don't hurry, we'll be late for school."

She flicks her hair and starts walking off with Aisha and Elsword following as she clutches her textbooks tighter, feeling somewhat moody for some reason.

Her heart began aching with every step.

[]

After going through her first lesson in her first two periods, Aisha lazily made her way to her seat in History class and watched Elsword come in with a peeled banana in hand.

"Why are you eating a banana in class?" Aisha pokes the redhead on the shoulder as soon as he sat down.

"Why not? The teacher isn't here yet, plus we had to skip breakfast because you were taking a long shower." He takes another bite into his banana.

"At least I try to be clean."

"Are you saying I'm not?"

"I never said that."

Elsword rolls his eyes as he takes his last bite into his fruit before tossing the peel onto the floor. Everyone started hearing footsteps coming through the doorway and jumped into their own seats.

"Good morning Ms. Luriel." The whole class greets.

"Good morning cla-Waa!" The History teacher ended up stepping right on the banana peel and started flying into the air, landing flat on her back afterward.

"Sh-She slipped?!" The entire class exclaimed.

"How unexpected yet expected." Eve bluntly comments.

"I-I'm fine." Ms. Luriel slowly got up while rubbing her back as she faced the dreadful peel in horror. "W-Who put this banana peel here?"

Elsword slowly slid down on his seat, hearing snickers from the purple-haired girl beside him.

"Shut up." He muttered, covering his head.

Aisha shrugged, got up from her seat and picked up the teacher's scattered papers with her best friend.

"Th-Thanks girls." Ms. Luriel limps to her desk and gave the two a nod. "N-Now we are gonna s-start on our first l-lesson." The teacher fixes her crooked glasses before pulling out a huge history book from her desk and dropping it in front of her. "T-Turn your books to p-page one."

Eve followed her teacher's instructions, supporting her head with her arm as she snuck glances at Elsword, who had his head down on his desk. Every few minutes, she would occasionally meet eyes with him until the bell finally rung, signaling lunch break have started.

[]

Elsword, Aisha, Eve and Raven dashed to an empty table that stood on the right side of the cafeteria.

"Yes! We got it!" Aisha cheers as she places her tray on the table.

"How lucky of us, I thought for sure we had to eat on the floor outside." Eve takes a seat and pulls out her homemade lunch.

They all saw a greenish-blonde haired girl pulling a pikachu-haired boy around the cafeteria until the girl pointed at them.

Their obnoxiously perky friend, Rena, ran over to them and slammed her hands against the table, a huge grin plastered on her face. "Hey guys! I know this great new cafe that just opened up today and it's not too far from here! How about we go hang out there after school?!"

Everyone flinched at her sudden outburst before answering.

"S-Sure Rena." Aisha replied, recovering from that loud slamming noise that rung in her ears. "Sounds fun, plus we haven't been hanging out that much over the years lately."

"That's true, I missed spending time with you guys. I'm joining." Chung beams.

"I'm coming too." Elsword grins and gave a thumbs-up.

"I'll be joining as well." Eve raises her hand, giving off a slight smile.

Eve's eyes shifted from Rena to Raven, and notices that he's been shutting himself out. He hasn't talked at all today, not even in History. She taps on the area of the table in front of him to get his attention. "Raven? Would you like to come?"

Raven stops picking on his school food with his fork and stares at her. He didn't expect to be invited to hang out with such a close group, especially by Eve. He gave in on his thoughts for a few moment before replying. "Sure, I have nothing else better to do."

"Great!" Rena happily claps as Aisha stands up and throws her tray to the trash.

"I'm heading to the library, see you guys later."

They all waved at her as she quietly heads out through the doors.

Eve turns to her right to find Elsword looking at her intently. "Can you not stare at me, it's creepy."

"Wait, what? I wasn't staring at you."

"What were you staring at then?"

Elsword points at her food, which was a delicious chicken cutlet with seasoning and sprinkled with a hint of lemon. She rolls her eyes before cutting off a piece with her knife and placing it on his lunch tray. "Satisfied?"

He nods his head like a child and tosses the cutlet piece in his mouth, his lips forming into a bright smile. "This is amazing! Thanks Eve!"

Eve blushed at his cute smile. Ignoring his compliment, she quickly gulped down the rest of her lunch, said her farewells, and speed-walked out of the cafeteria.

A loud sigh escaped her lips as she walks down the empty hallways, alone.

 _Why...was I in such a hurry to get out of there...?_

[]

"How intriguing." Aisha roams around the library floors with a large book in hand, turning through the last few pages.

"Oof!" She falls onto the floor and hits the back of her head against a bookshelf behind her. She rubs it in pain and looks up to see a labcoat covering her view. "Oh, you're that boy from yesterday, Add right?"

"Correct, and if I recall, your name is Ais-Ow!" He got interrupted by a book bumping off his head and landing onto his hands. His eyes widened at the cover.

"Oh, that's my book, sorry." She reaches over for it, but Add just pulled it away from her.

"You're reading about coding?"

"Well, yes, I just found it and thought I might as well take a read."

He stares at her, then back at the book. _Maybe she's more interesting and useful than I thought._

"Um, can I have it back please?" She asks with grabby hands, snapping him away from the many thoughts and ideas he had in his head.

"Huh? Oh, right." Add hands her back the book and looks away as he clears his throat. "Once you're done, maybe I can read it after?"

"Of course! In fact, I'm technically done with it, so you-" Before she can finish, Add snatched her book away and shakes her hand.

"Thank you. I'll give it back as soon as I finish."

She watches him walk away, immediately diving into the book. _Wait, I should invite him to our hang out after school._ "Add!"

Too late, he already vanished into the library bookshelves. Aisha shrugs and started grazing through the books again, scanning through to find any other interesting books she can find.

[]

After such a tiring day full of first lessons from classes, the group stood near the front gates of the school, watching students push each other out while waiting for Rena to come and take them to the cafe.

"Hey guys!" Rena pops up behind Raven and loudly shouts in high spirits. "Are you ready to go?!"

"Yes! Now stop shouting! We're right here!" Eve shouted, annoyed.

"Let's go then!" Ignoring Eve's remark, Rena marches down the sidewalk with her friends right behind her, walking further and further away from the school and the sounds of the groups of students chatting were soon replaced by the swishing sounds of cars driving by.

"Hey Rena, how come you're still so energetic? P.E. really drained me out today." Aisha questioned with her arms dangling by her sides as she watches Rena skip happily ahead.

"Heh, actually, my mom told me that I store all of my energy in my-"

"Never mind! We don't need to know now..."

"I hate that we had to run 40 laps today though, I thought I was gonna die." Chung brought his hand to his chest and lets out a heavy sigh.

"I hate the teacher in general." Raven admitted coldly.

"The title he gave to himself was really stupid though. 'Banthus The Superior P.E. Teacher'? And he expects us to give him an applause?" Elsword stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"I'd refer to him as 'Banthus The Obnoxious Whistle Blowing Teacher', it truly does suit him better." Eve repeatedly blew into an invisible whistle in a mocking way.

They all agreed and laughed as they started coming up with different suitable titles for their teachers.

Eve suddenly stopped mid-way and glanced up at the sky, covered over by a blanket of dark storm clouds. She could feel a sweat drop slide down her forehead and realized that her friends stopped ambulating a few feet away from her.

"Eve? Is something wrong?" Raven asks, concerned.

"Huh? No, everything's fine." She shook her head and caught up with the rest of the group. After a few more blocks, they reached their destination, and a brown building stood tall in front of them.

It was small, yet cozy. A huge oval sign hung high above them with the name "Elrios Cafe" imprinted in the center, surrounded by pictures of coffee beans. The walls were painted brown with a beautiful spiral pattern of a darker shade that gave off a soothing and relaxing appearance. And glass tables with matching chairs and parasols were neatly set up right in front.

They all looked at each other with satisfied faces before going in through the glass doors, and was welcomed by the nice aroma of coffee and a female employee with orange hair.

"Hello! Welcome to Elrios Cafe! I'm Luichel! What can I get for you?" The employee greeted from behind the counter.

Rena turns toward her friends and points at the fancy menu above. "Okay, what do you guys want?"

As everyone read over the menu, Aisha and Eve pondered together, suggesting drinks to one another until Elsword comes in between them.

"So, what are you two getting?" He asks as he rests his arms around their shoulders.

"I'm thinking about getting a smoothie." Aisha taps her chin, her eyes still glued onto the menu.

"As am I, but I am also considering on getting tea instead." Eve crosses her arms as she scans through the choices for the tea section.

After a few minutes of thinking, everyone decided to just get a drink, since none of them were hungry. Elsword got a peppermint hot chocolate, Aisha bought a mixed berry smoothie, Eve settled for iced tea, Rena purchased a green tea frappuccino, Chung ordered a vanilla latte, and Raven just took a black coffee.

Aisha, Eve, and Rena started pulling out their wallets until Chung scooted in front of them and placed his money on the counter, turning back and making a smile that made the girls' hearts flutter. "It's okay, I'll pay for you guys."

"Oh, thanks Chung." Aisha brightly smiles back.

"Thanks-a-bunch!" Rena winks at him and stuck out her tongue in a playful manner.

"How thoughtful of you." Eve compliments with a shy smile.

"Hey, how about us Chung?" Elsword annoyingly gestured to himself and Raven.

"Don't worry, I'll be paying for everyone." He pulls out a few more dollars and hands it to Luichel as she starts placing them in the register.

"Your guys' orders will be coming right up!" Luichel pulls out a chefs hat and puts it on as she walks through the kitchen doors.

They all sat in silence around a table that was placed next to a glass window and awaited for their drinks. It wasn't long before a boy walks over to them with a tray full of drinks in his hand, and started placing them on the center of the table, his name-tag reading _Lento._

Everyone except Eve and Raven poked a straw through their drinks and took a sip, all showing appeasing expressions.

"So, do any of you guys have any homework today?" Aisha began while drinking her smoothie.

"Yes." Everyone replied in unison.

"They already gave me three worksheets to do just for our first Math lesson!" Rena whines.

"Don't forget about the Health worksheets we need to do." Chung added.

"I have to write a complete paragraph for biology." Aisha shrugs.

"We have to do two pages of bookwork for History." Raven sighs.

"We could always just copy Eve for History though." Elsword nudged on Eve's arm until he received a big slap on his cheek.

"Absolutely not!" Eve hissed, shooting him a glare.

"Okay, okay! I was kidding." He whimpers as he slips down and hides under the table.

Rena gets up from her seat and tosses her empty frappuccino cup into the trash; she leans over the table and grabs the peppermint hot chocolate that was left where Elsword used to be. "Since Elsword isn't here right now, I can't have his hot chocolate go to waste."

"Hey! Ow!" Elsword attempts to get up, but hits his head against the bottom of the table instead. He pokes his head out after to see Rena completely guzzling down his drink.

"Stop! That's mine!" He charges towards her, but she jumps off her chair and dashes away in time, drops of hot chocolate flying everywhere.

"Give it back!"

"Never!"

"And she said I was acting like a kid." Aisha stands up and throws away her plastic smoothie cup away, snickering as she watches Elsword chase Rena all over the cafe along with Chung and Raven joining in later.

Eve on the other hand, wasn't paying attention to their little chase. She was busy staring out the window, watching more dark clouds roll in and hearing a small boom in the distance, slightly jerking back. She suddenly sees a small drop of water hit against the window glass, but turned around after getting a light pat on her head by Chung.

"What are you doing?" He asks in curiosity, his pika-ears twitching for a second.

"Oh nothing." Eve makes a fake smile as Chung walked beside her and leaned against the window sill.

"You seem to be taking an interest of the sky today for some reason." He looks up at the sky, then turns to face her.

"I am not, I was simply taking interest of...that bee over there." She points at a passing bee that was happily buzzing by them.

"Heh, okay then." Chung chuckles as he pats her head again and began walking away.

"..." Eve watches him rejoin in on the action behind her, and turns back to the sky, seeing more and more drops of water appear, splattering and streaming down the window.

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

[]

After a full hour of chasing, the group walked out of the cafe, thanking the employees as they see millions of water drops splashing on the ground, one after another.

"Crap! It's raining!" Eve curses under her breath.

"And it's raining hard." Rena added as she began rummaging through her backpack.

"Wait, let's go to my house, it's only a few blocks away from here." Aisha suggested, pulling out a purple binder and placing it on the top of her head.

Everyone else nodded and began running down the sidewalk, water splashing over their ankles as they cover their heads with their backpack or binder. Puddles sat on every step of their way, and Eve, clumsily slipped on one. Her foot flew into the air and her head quickly hurled itself toward the wet cement until she was forced back up on her feet by a harsh pull on her arm from behind. She looks back to see Elsword gripping her wrist, both of them still jogging while turning a corner onto a familiar stone path. "Th-Thanks Elsword."

"No problem." He flashed her a grin as he lets go of her arm.

Everyone made it to the front porch as Aisha tosses her house key out of her pocket and quickly unlocks her door while screaming at everyone to get in. They all dashed into her living room as she shuts and locks the front door behind them, breathing heavily.

Eve and Rena flopped themselves onto the couch as the boys dropped down to the floor, throwing their stuff aside along with their shoes, backpacks and binders.

"It says there's gonna be a big storm that will last until tonight." Aisha points at her phone, showing the weather through the screen.

"If we're going to be here until the storm ends." Elsword turns toward Eve and made a crooked smile. "I guess we should do our homework in the meantime."

"Ugh, we should. But if you take even one mere glance at my paper, I'm tossing you out in the rain." Eve scowls at him as she began taking out her History book and pencil.

They all took out their homework and sat around the purple glass table that stood in the middle of the room. Rena and Chung already started their worksheets while Elsword, Eve and Raven turned to Aisha.

"Do you happen to have any line paper we can use?" Raven asks, flicking his eyes down on his opened History book.

"Um, I think I might have some stored in the garage." Aisha scratched her head and stood up from her spot. "I'll go look."

"I'll assist." Eve jumped up to her feet and walked with Aisha to the garage.

Aisha opened the garage door and placed a large book in front of it to serve as a doorstopper. She flicks the lights on to show the hordes of boxes in the dimly lit room.

"I think it's in this box." She pulls out a small box and opens it. "Never mind."

"Maybe it's in this box." Eve pulls out another small box and opens it to find two bats flying out. "Aisha! What the hell are you keeping in here?!"

"Oh, that belonged to my uncle." She waves it off as she opens another box.

The two girls searched through several boxes for a few minutes until Elsword came in and walked up to them.

"No luck?" He looks around at the scattered opened boxes on the floor along with a few bugs crawling out here and there.

"No." They both replied, letting out a sigh.

Raven pokes his head in and knocks on the doorway to grab their attention. "Hey, Chung said that he actually has some line paper in his backpack and he's willing to give some to us."

"Great!" Aisha bolted out along with Raven. Elsword was half-way out the door, but turned back to see Eve still searching.

"Eve? Chung has some-"

"I know, I'm looking for something else." Eve opens up another box and frowns at a tiny lizard skittering in it.

Elsword turns around, walks up to her and picks up an unopened box, not noticing that his foot accidentally kicked a certain large book away. "I'll help you look."

"You don't have to, you don't even-"

 _Click!_

Eve straightened up and turned to face a closed garage door behind her. She dashed to it and desperately tried turning the doorknob, but it was no use.

"We're...we're locked in." Eve dropped to the ground and buried her face into her knees, muttering some swear words under her breath.

Elsword watches her shiver due to the extremely low temperature in there, but then saw her suddenly flinch as soon as a loud booming sound went off, and heard her whimpering and breath heavily.

 _Is she...crying?_ "E-Eve? Are you okay? Are you afraid of thunder?"

Eve hesitated to answer, but made a slow nod. She looks up to show tears coming out of her puffy eyes and saw Elsword hurriedly digging through an immense number of boxes.

Elsword's face brightens as he pulls out a purple blanket and purple earmuffs, and walked over to the cold silver-haired girl on the floor. He wraps her body with the blanket and placed the earmuffs on her.

"E-Elsword?" Eve looked up at him like a caring brother; he shushed her and rested beside her. Seeing him go through all those boxes, it's understandable why he needed to take a breath.

Eve felt something pounding against her chest, making it ache with every thump. But it started beating harder in an irregular pulse when Elsword started pulling her into his arms.

"E-Elsword?!" Her face flushed bright red as she tried so hard to draw her hand up and slap him all the way to Altera, but his arms were holding them back. "Un-unhand me at once!"

"This is how we can stay warm, by exchanging body heat." He answered after pulling on one side of her earmuffs off.

Eve had enough. Using all her willpower, she released herself from his grasp, stood up, and backed away, keeping a fair distance between them. "H-How dare you t-touch me!"

 _Boom!_

"!" Eve stumbled back with her eyes firmly shut, and ended up hitting a stack of huge boxes behind her. As they came tumbling down on her, she suddenly got shoved and landed with her back to the ground.

Her shiny amber eyes slowly opened to see crimson-red eyes staring down on her. Everything paused for a while until they both figured out what happened.

While the boxes came falling down, Elsword quickly pushed Eve aside, but landed on her as well. They laid on the ground until Elsword started spazzing out on top of Eve.

"E-Eve! I'm s-sorry!" He tried to push himself off, but his hand landed somewhere that made Eve give off a load moan.

"Nyaa!" She yelped.

"HYAA!" Loud shouting was heard from the other side of the door as it slammed open to show Chung holding a large, wooden beam with Rena and Raven running behind him.

"Eve! Elsword! Are you two al-" Aisha ran in wearing an apron and a ladle in hand. She froze as she stared at the two on the floor, and felt anger boiling inside her, starting from her stomach and rising to her fragile heart.

She quietly walked up to them, and swung the ladle down on Elsword's head. "How..."

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO RAPE EVE!" Aisha scowls, holding her ladle up threateningly as tears starting jumping out of her eyes.

"WHAT?! I WASN'T TRYING TO RAPE HER!" Elsword jumped off Eve and stood face-to-face with Aisha.

"WHY WERE YOU ON TOP OF HER THEN?! YOUR HAND WAS EVEN ON HER BREAST!"

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU AN ACCIDENT!"

Aisha tossed her ladle to the ground and stormed up to him, grabbing a baseball bat on the way until she was held back by her friends.

"Aisha! Stop!" Raven commanded, pulling on her arm.

"Aisha! Calm down!" Rena shouted, grabbing onto her leg.

"Aisha! Don't do it!" Chung cried, holding onto her waist.

Aisha ripped away from Rena and Raven, but Chung lifted her up from the ground by her waist. She continued being resistant until her weapon got confiscated by Raven.

Aisha stopped and hung her arms and legs down, swaying. Chung gently lets go of her and she dropped to her knees.

"C'mon Aisha, let's go somewhere else." Rena pulls her up by her shoulders and leaded her out.

The rest just exchanged glances to each other until another thunder went off. Eve winced until Elsword gave her the earmuffs. He pushed her towards the door, but Raven stepped in between them.

"Maybe it's best if I take her." He pulled Eve toward him and guided her out, Elsword and Chung following behind.

[]

The group gathered around the dining table once night fell, waiting for the dinner that Aisha had prepared two hours ago. They didn't bother speaking a word to each other until the gloomy purple-haired girl showed up with a serving tray full of delicious food. She sets it on the table, walked back, and came in with another serving tray in hand. She did it once more, but instead of a serving tray, it was a large pot.

"This smells great Aisha!" Rena praised, smelling the food she placed on her plate.

The rest nodded in agreement as Aisha silently sat down, refusing to take notice of the appraise she is receiving. She just took a few pieces of food and drops them on her plate as they all stared at her in despair.

Elsword sluggishly scooted next to her and gave her a bright smile. "This food you cooked is delicious Aisha!"

"I agree, it simply is one of the best I ever tasted." Eve complimented, raising her fork in the air. _Aside from Ophelia and Oberon's._

"Thank you, Eve." Aisha finally spoke.

Everyone except Aisha turned to Elsword and stared at him in dismay. The redhead shook it off as he opened the large pot, seeing the Hamel Stew she had made yesterday. He poured some in a bowl and handed it to Aisha, but she just grabbed it and gave it to Rena.

 _She's so hard to deal with..._ Elsword poured the stew into another bowl and handed it to her once more. "Here Aisha, this is for you."

"I don't want it..." She muttered bitterly, pushing it away from her.

"Come on, I know you like it." Elsword picked up a spoon, scooped up a spoonful, and held it in front of her. "Say ahh."

Aisha harshly smacked it away, the spoon landing with a clink on the floor. She abruptly got up from the her seat and picked up her plate. "If you guys need anything, I'll be eating in my room tonight."

She drooped her body as she walked away from the dining room. Elsword pounds his fist on the table, knowing that he was really unsuccessful to try to cheer her up. He just pushed his food away lays his head down.

"Cheer up Elsword, she'll forgive you eventually." Chung pats his back.

"But how? I don't think she would just drop it, you saw how angry she was back there."

"Hey, do you guys hear something?" Rena said, bringing her hand to her ear.

"What? No." They answered in unison.

"Exactly, the storm must've passed."

[]

Aisha stood by her front door, saying her farewells as her friends are going out one by one.

"Thanks for the wonderful dinner Aisha!" Rena slipped her backpack on and waved at her as she walks off her porch.

"Heh, no problem." Aisha waved back at her with a smile.

"Thanks for helping me with our homework, and the food you cooked was delicious." Raven said.

"Your welcome, and thanks." She giggled and waved at him.

"Your cooking skills are amazing, you should teach me how to cook sometime." Chung ruffles her hair.

"I'd be happy to teach you a few recipes." She fixes her hair and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for the food, I wish you a good night" Eve bowed at her.

"You're welcome, and I wish you a good night as well." She bows at her.

Elsword walked next to Aisha and stopped in the middle of the doorway. He turns to her and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Aisha pushed him through and slammed the door in front of his face. He sighed as he jumped off the porch and onto the stone path, kicking a few pebbles here and there.

 _Damn it Aisha..._

[]

Aisha flung herself to her bed and covered her face with her pillow, screaming from the top of her lungs in it.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" She throws the pillow at her wall and pounds the bed in frustration, wanting to rip her eyes off so badly as that painful moment was burned into them. She pulls the covers over her head and couldn't help but soak her bedsheets with her tears.

 _I don't know why, but it just hurts so much..._


End file.
